


The Muffin

by amazingbeth



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbeth/pseuds/amazingbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Warning you right now the Ryan/Brendon is only implied)<br/>Ryan bought Brendon a muffin, and Brendon wants to share. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muffin

Ryan regretted it. Just a little.

Brendon’s pouty face was beyond measure though, so Ryan shouldn’t be blamed. Nope. Not at all.

“Try it Ryan! It’s good!” Brendon pleaded with big brown puppy dog eyes.

“I bought that muffin for you, it’s yours to eat. Also it sounds like you’re offering me drugs outside a Starbucks.” Ryan replied, not smiling (okay, maybe just a little)

“But you know you want it! Please?”

“No.”

Brendon sulked. It was only for a bit though. Then he got that look on his face. _The look._ He had an idea.

Ryan was not excited.

Brendon sat up quickly and leaned towards Ryan, “There’s nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for~” He sang quietly, smirking.

It got Ryan to laugh, at which time Brendon shoved a small piece of muffin into his mouth before he could protest.

Ryan didn’t spit it out either.

“Does that mean I win?"


End file.
